libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Pact Kineticist
Of the many sources assumed to provide kinetic power, one of the least understood is the influence dragons have in awakening these abilities. Draconic involvement isn’t as random or altruistic as most would assume though, as dragons are nothing if not enterprising in their involvement in mortal affairs. Some dragons use pacts to draw individuals into their labyrinthine schemes, toying with their pact-bound, while others simply see it as an investment and often forget about it the moment the pact is sealed. The power that dragons bestow always includes one very important constant; it always has a cost. Draconic Pact (Ex) The powers of a dragon pact kineticist are forged through the pact made with a true dragon of very old age or older, requiring both parties to agree on terms. Some dragon pact kineticists seek out such pacts, while others are born into them without any knowledge (this decision should be left up to the player to decide upon). This pact bestows the dragon with the ability to always be aware of their pactbound’s location and actions, although most dragons rarely intercede in the affairs of their chosen pact bound, instead allowing them to do as they wish. The dragon itself simply bestows the potential upon their pact bound, and the powers that manifest because of it are entirely the choice of the pact bound. It is not uncommon to see a red dragon with a number of pact bound toxikineticists or geokineticists, and dragons often encourage such deviation. The details of how such a pact is formed are best left up for the GM to decide, although it should require at least 7 days and a tribute of 500 gold per character level the pact bound possesses. This should only be used for characters whose pact has been broken and are searching for another; any character taking this archetype is assumed to have a pact in effect, even if they are unaware of it. This does allow a character to take this archetype after character creation though, replacing (or, at the GM’s discretion and if possible, adding to) any other kineticist archetype the character may possess. A dragon pact is incredibly powerful, and can only be broken by one party killing the other or by both agreeing to dissolve the pact. Dragons are rarely willing to voluntarily dissolve a pact, as it would require them to return the tribute that was paid to them for its establishment. As the dragon has already given its power to the dragon pact kineticist, the death of the dragon through other circumstances will not remove their gift from the dragon pact kineticist, although a dragon pact kineticist may not form another pact with a different dragon so long as their current pact remains intact. A dead dragon is always treated as willing to dissolve their pact. Whenever a dragon pact kineticist selects their elemental focus, they also gain an element associated with their dragon pact. The following dragons correspond to the following energy types: * Acid: black, copper, green * Cold: silver, white * Electricity: blue, bronze * Fire: brass, gold, red Players can select other types of dragons to form pacts with at the GM’s discretion, although the dragon should have an associated energy type for the skin of the dragon and draconic fusion class features. Draconic Aspect I (Su) At 1st level, a dragon pact kineticist must select one aspect of the dragon, gaining abilities based on their choice: * Breath of the Dragon - A breath aspect dragon pact kineticist gains both draconic breath (cone) and draconic breath (line) as bonus form infusions, reducing their burn cost by 1. * Form of the Dragon - A form aspect dragon pact kineticist gains kinetic fist as a bonus form infusion, reducing its burn cost by 1. They also gain draconic form as a bonus utility wild talent. A dragon pact kineticist cannot use their kinetic blast without applying either the draconic breath (cone), draconic breath (line), or kinetic fist form infusion to it. This alters kinetic blast and replaces the 1st-level infusion. Draconic Defense (Su) At 2nd level, the dragon pact kineticist gains the skin of the dragon defense wild talent. This replaces elemental defense. Draconic Aspect II (Su) At 7th level, the dragon pact kineticist gains the draconic fusion composite blast. In addition they gain the following abilities depending on the draconic aspect chosen for draconic aspect I: * Breath of the Dragon - A dragon pact kineticist can increase the burn cost of their draconic breath (cone) or draconic breath (line) form infusions by 2 to increase their area of effect by either 15 feet for draconic breath (cone) or 30 feet for draconic breath (line). If they possess a physical blast, they gain the brutal breath composite blast; otherwise they gain brutal breath whenever they gain a physical blast. * Form of the Dragon - The dragon pact kineticist gains tail of the dragon as a bonus utility wild talent. This replaces the 7th-level expanded element. Draconic Flight (Su) At 8th level, the dragon pact kineticist gains wings of the dragon as a bonus utility wild talent. This replaces the 8th-level utility wild talent. Expanded Element (Su) At 10th level, a dragon pact kineticist gains the expanded element class feature. This replaces the 10th-level utility wild talent. Draconic Aspect III (Su) At 15th level, the dragon pact kineticist gain a fear aura that extends out 30 feet. This aura has a save DC of 10 + their Constitution modifier + 1/2 their dragon pact kineticist level, frightening creatures inside of it for 1 round per 4 kineticist level they possess. A creature can only be affected by this fear aura once per day, and a dragon pact kineticist can dismiss or resummon this aura as a free action. A dragon pact kineticist can also select the elemental eater utility wild talent regardless of their elemental focus, being able to absorb the energy type associated with their pact. In addition, they gain the following abilities based on the draconic aspect they chose for draconic aspect I: * Breath of the Dragon - The dragon pact kineticist can increase the burn cost of their draconic breath (cone) or draconic breath (line) form infusions by 4 to increase their area of effect by either 45 feet for draconic breath (cone) or 90 feet for draconic breath (line). * Form of the Dragon - The dragon pact kineticist treats their tail slap as a primary attack, and all of their natural attacks gained from this archetype have their critical range doubled. This increase does not stack with any other increase to critical range. This replaces the 15th-level expanded element. Pact Unbound (Su) At 20th level, a dragon pact kineticist has mastered the power bestowed upon them, and is no longer bound by the terms of their pact. They gain the benefits of draconic aspect I, II, and III for whichever aspect they did not select as well as gaining immunity to the energy type of their dragon pact. Dragons rarely like to let a dragon pact reach this level of power, and will often engineer the dragon pact kineticist’s downfall before they can reach such a point. This ability replaces omnikinesis. = Draconic Pact Wild Talents = Draconic Breath (Cone) Element(s) universal; Type form infusion; Level 1; Burn 1 Prerequisite(s) draconic aspect I (breath) or pact unbound class feature Associated Blasts any Saving Throw Reflex half Your kinetic blast erupts from your mouth in a 15-foot cone, damaging all creatures inside of it. This infusion deals half your normal amount of blast damage (or full damage for energy blast). The saving throw DC is Dexterity-based. Draconic Breath (Line) Element(s) universal; Type form infusion; Level 1; Burn 1 Prerequisite(s) draconic aspect I (breath) or pact unbound class feature Associated Blasts any Saving Throw Reflex half Your kinetic blast erupts from your mouth in a 30-foot line, damaging all creatures inside of it. This infusion deals half your normal amount of blast damage (or full damage for energy blast). The saving throw DC is Dexterity-based. Draconic Form Element(s) universal; Type utility (Su); Level 1; Burn -- Prerequisite(s) draconic aspect I (form) or pact unbound class feature Your features shift into those of a mighty dragon. You gain a bite attack; this is a primary natural attack which deals 1d6 bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. While your skin of the dragon is active, you also gain two claws; these are primary attacks which deal 1d6 bludgeoning and slashing damage. While making an attack with only your natural weapons, reduce the burn cost of the kinetic fist form infusion by 1. Skin of the Dragon Element(s) universal; Type defense (Su); Level --; Burn 0 Prerequisite(s) dragon pact kineticist 2nd Your skin is as thick and resistant as a dragon’s hide. You gain 1 resistance against your draconic pact element and a +1 enhancement bonus to your natural armor bonus. This resistance increases by 1 for every 2 kineticist levels you possess past 2nd. By accepting 1 point of burn, you can increase the enchantment bonus to your natural armor bonus by 1. For every 3 levels beyond 2nd, you can accept 1 additional point of burn to further increase this enchantment bonus by 1 (to a maximum of +7 at 20th level). Whenever you accept burn using a wild talent, your scales grow far more resistant, granting you immunity to your resisted element for 1 round. You can dismiss or restore this effect as an immediate action. Brutal Breath Element(s) universal; Type composite blast (Sp); Level --; Burn 2; Aura varies Prerequisite(s) any physical blast, any draconic breath form infusion or pact unbound class feature Blast Type physical; Damage special (see text) You can channel the power of your breath through a physical simple blast. Your physical simple blasts do full damage instead of half when using either draconic breath (cone) or draconic breath (line); this otherwise acts as the simple blast. At 15th level you can apply this to a composite blast by increasing the burn cost of the blast by 1. This blast’s aura is the same as that of the simple blast. Draconic Fusion Element(s) universal; Type composite blast (Sp); Level --; Burn 2; Aura varies Prerequisite(s) any simple blast, draconic aspect II class feature Blast Type special; Damage special (see text) You can draw from the power granted to you to fuel a simple blast. Damage from this blast is treated as both one damage type from one of your simple blasts and as the damage type associated with your dragon pact (for example, a kineticist with a red dragon bond and both electric and air blasts can treat this as electricity and fire or as bludgeoning and fire). If your simple blast is physical, this is a physical blast; if it is energy, this is an energy blast. This blast’s aura is as the simple blast, and adds the elemental descriptor of your chosen draconic bond’s damage type if it has an associated descriptor. Tail of the Dragon Element(s) universal; Type utility (Su); Level 3; Burn -- Prerequisite(s) draconic aspect II (form aspect) or pact unbound class feature While your skin of the dragon is active, you grow a tail that can be used to make a tail slap; this is a secondary natural attack which deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage. You can accept 1 point of burn to instead have your tail slap be treated as a primary attack, as well as being able to be used as a prehensile tail (as per the tiefling alternate racial trait) until the next time you recover burn. Wings of the Dragon Element(s) universal; Type utility (Su); Level 4; Burn -- Prerequisite(s) dragon pact kineticist 8th You grow a set of majestic wings, granting you a flight speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability.